


Backseat

by kazosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Here we go… I read a little blurb yesterday and it was really inspiring! I really liked the idea of the reader and Dean’s relationship developing through exchanged looks in the rearview mirror. This is the link to the blurb. @ellen-reincarnated1967(tumblr) is amazing and she gave he OK to let me expand on her idea, so THANK YOU!!!   ***I hope you like it, I was swept up in the winds of inspiration and had to get it written***





	Backseat

     You used to hate sitting in the back seat of the Impala. It made you feel like you were less important, somehow. Of course, it was because Sam was Dean’s brother and, honestly, a giant, and needed to sit in the front seat. Every now and then, you would catch Dean giving you a scrutinizing look in the rearview mirror. Dean was the protector of the world, and you knew he viewed you as just another charge in his care. No matter that you were a hunter in your own right, he still saw you as some kid who didn’t know how to take care of herself.

* * *

     After a few years of joining forces with the Winchesters, Dean finally came to see you as an equal. When you would see him watching you in the mirror, it was because he’d been interested in what you were saying. They made you feel like you were part of the family, that you mattered to them. The mirror framed Dean’s eyes so perfectly, you sometimes sat in the back and just studied his face and eyes as he talked to Sam in the passenger seat. You’d be so quiet that you were certain they’d forgotten you were back there until Dean would try to include you in the conversation and you’d have to think of something to say. Sitting in the back seat wasn’t quite so bad anymore.

* * *

     It wasn’t until a hunt hadn’t gone so well that things started to change. The look of concern in his eyes… no, it was… fear. It had been close. Too close for anyone’s comfort. The evidence of your stupidity slowly leaking out onto the backseat as Dean drove hell bent for leather to the nearest hospital. Just before you lost consciousness, you thought maybe you saw his eyes welling up. When you’d woken up in the hospital, Dean was the first one you saw. He leaned over you and you marveled at the green of his eyes as you looked at him through your drug-filled stupor, sure that the relief you saw there was something else entirely. When you left the hospital, the back seat got less of a bad rap as Dean sat with you while Sam drove you all home. Dean let you lean against him, his arm coming to rest around your shoulders. Eventually, you woke up, your head resting on his shoulder, cradled in his arms. Blaming it on the drugs, it was like watching another person as your hand rose to touch his cheek. His eyes met yours and the smallest smile touched his lips before he said, “You scared the hell out of me, sweetheart.” You didn’t hate how close he was holding you as his lips brushed your forehead before you went back into oblivion.

* * *

     After your trip to the hospital, things were different between you and Dean. When he looked at you in the rearview mirror, his eyes were softer, warmer, longing. You thought maybe he was wanting to get back that feeling of closeness you’d had on that ride back from the hospital. It felt good to be held by Dean Winchester. You still remembered the feel of his chest under your cheek, his strong arms wrapped around you in the warmest cocoon of safety you’d ever known. You hoped that’s what he was thinking about, because you couldn’t stop thinking about it.

* * *

     You’d been on the road for a few weeks and you were all road weary, needing to go home. It was somewhere after midnight and the roar of the Impala had sent Sam off to sleep long ago. Every once in a while, a passing car lit Dean’s face and you’d be watching him in the mirror. His eyes always told you so much about what was going on inside his head. You’d lost a hunter on that case and there was no way you could sleep knowing that the hunter wasn’t going home that night, and you were. Dean took the weight of the death on himself. Always the protector, he thought he had failed. When the light lit on his face, his eyes were stony, but you could see the torment there, thinking he was the one who had gotten the other hunter killed. Sliding across the seat to sit behind him, you leaned forward and carefully put your arms over the seat and to rest across his chest. “It’s not your fault,” you told him. He didn’t believe you, of course, but he kissed the back of your hand and let you keep your arms on him until you got tired.

* * *

     Going on a hunt without Sam had been odd. You rarely, if ever, got to sit in the front seat for anything. It was almost always just the three of you in the Impala. Sam was down with the flu and the case would not wait for Sam to get well. It was a day full of driving, talking, laughing, silence. Dean had been driving most of the day and you were nowhere near being close to a town that had a motel. You’d offered to drive a couple times, but he’d refused, deciding, instead, to pull over for the night onto a side road. Like many times before, you got out and set up your coat as a pillow in the backseat and prepared to go to sleep back there…alone. You were almost asleep, and you thought Dean was, too.

     “(Y|N)?” his voice coming softly from the front seat.

     “Yeah?”

     “Do you ever miss something that only happened once?”

     He’d taken you by surprise. After you’d thought about it a while, you told him, “I suppose you could miss anything that made a strong impression on you. You can miss a person you never even met.”

     Taking his silence as acceptance of your answer, you tried to calm your thoughts again to go to sleep.

     “Ever think about it?” his voice soft in the memory.

     Sitting up in the back, you leaned your arm over the back rest of the front seat to look at a very much awake Dean.

     “Think about what?” you asked back.

     He looked down at his coat covering his legs and scratched at a flaw in the fabric.

     “The hospital,” he answered.

     There was only one time since you’d known the Winchesters that any of you had gone to a hospital. Your heart sped up at the memory and of what Dean was asking you. Suddenly the memory of all the stolen glances, the touches, him holding you the way he had, saying you scared the hell out of him, the kiss on your forehead.

     “All the time,” you admitted.

     He nodded slightly. He seemed to be mulling over something in his head. The space between you suddenly charged with electricity.

     “Are we ever going to do anything about this… thing… between us?,” he motioned between the two of you.

     You could feel that your face was on fire, though he was being completely casual about it. So many questions ran through your head, but what was most important to you was to know if it was real. You’d gotten so good at reading his eyes, you needed to see them to be able to be sure that you were both on the same page.

     “Dean,” you said, making him meet your eyes. It was all you needed to see. It had been building between you both for a long time. “Come here.”

     He got out of the car and opened the door that was closest to your outstretched legs. He leaned down into the opening, his eyes meeting yours asking if you were sure. You answered by unbuttoning your pants and pulling off your t-shirt. He responded by doing the same. He climbed in the back seat kneeling between your legs as he leaned down inches from your face.

     Still needing your assurance, you closed the distance between you, lips finally meeting. He kissed you slowly, savoring you. Your hands moved up his bare back, feeling his muscles move under the skin beneath your hands. Afraid to hurt you, you had to pull his weight down on top of you, reveling in the feel of him on you. You opened your mouth to him and your tongues met, exploring each other.

     You grasped his strong back with one arm your other hand slipping lower to grab his ass as your hips ground into him, looking for some sort of relief for the throbbing you felt between your legs. His hard cock rubbed you between your layers of clothing. Your wetness was becoming obvious as the thickening of your walls increased. You needed Dean and you needed him inside you. Sensing your desire, he broke away from you to remove his pants and you scrambled to do the same. Tossing your clothes into the front seat, you both took a moment to appreciate the other’s naked form. Dean never disappointed and this time was no different.

     “I need you,” you told him.

     You were so wet for him, there was no need for him to do anything but position himself and slide home. As soon as he was fully deep inside you, you wrapped both of your legs around him, locking him in place, enjoying the feel of him. Slowly you let one leg slip down to the floor of the Impala and Dean began his languid movements as his mouth explored yours. Your hips met his with every thrust and you found yourself building up to your orgasm. Grinding your hips into his, he rocked into you faster and faster, your walls tightening around his hard cock. Finding your g-spot, his thumb went to your clit, rubbing fast circles, bringing you to your ecstasy. Your orgasm brought on his own as he rode it out with you. Twice more that night, you or Dean woke the other with the need, the desire you both had.

     When the sun came up, you were alone in the back seat, Dean up front again, driving. Seeing your movement from the back, he smiled a ‘good morning’ to you. You grabbed your clothes and dressed in the back before you swung your leg over the seat to be next to Dean. Trying to gauge his demeanor, you looked over at him as he drove. A funny smile played across his handsome features, only enhancing his already good looks. Feeling you watching him, he met your gaze, and gave you that mega-watt smile you’d come to love. He put his arm on the back of the seat and motioned for you to get close. Sliding across the seat, you placed a kiss on his jaw before leaning into him, so his arm could drape across your body.

     “This is where you belong,” he said as he drove you toward home.

     You held his arm tightly against your body, your head resting on his shoulder, and smiled knowing you’d never have to sit in the backseat again.


End file.
